portalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tivona
' Tivona, or once known as the Romance Core attatched to GLaDOS', is a loose personality construct. She is identical to Wheatley in Physical Appearence, aside from her Magenta Coloring''.'' Unlike most personality constructs, Tivona is more similar to GLaDOS in backstory. Tivona was originally a 12 Year-Old French Girl named Vidette, who worked at Aperture to support her education. She later convinced Aperture Engineers to put her consciousness into a sphere so that she could control GLaDOS. Overview Tivona was previously born a human, French girl named Vidette, who regularly worked at Aperture to help earn money for School. She often saw Cave Johnson and his assistant, Caroline, as her second parents. After Cave Johnson and Caroline died, and being told that GLaDOS, the company's newest operating system, had gone wrong trying to kill, she asked if she could help make her more caring to others. They decided to put Vidette's consciousness into a personality core, called "The Romance Core". She was connected to GLaDOS, who strongly disliked her. Later, after Wheatley was connected, she worked together with him to make GLaDOS stop her attempts to kill. She was at some point, lost from GLaDOS, who probably unplugged her herself. Everyone thought that Vidette was gone forever, despite the fact that Vidette's original human body was put in stasis. Sometime after Chell destroyed GLaDOS, Vidette, Wheatley, and a bunch of other unknown cores awakened. Vidette personally found a way to change her name to "Tivona", a Hebrew name meaning "Love's Nature". She hid in Ratman dens, watching many test subjects, including Chell, as well as GLaDOS and Wheatley. She was upset at the fact that she had been unpluged from GLaDOS and was no longer able to help her and Wheatley. Tivona decided to shut herself down since she was no longer a use. Unbeknownst to Wheatley, she had deactivated herself when he found her after falling from space. He tried to find some way to start her up again, and succeded, picking her up and putting her on his management rail. She did not talk for a while after he did. A couple of new Apeture employees decided to give Cores, Turrets, and Rejects human bodies, including GLaDOS. When Tivona and Wheatley awoke to find themselves as humans, they immediately rushed to find GLaDOS and the other androids. Wheatley and Tivona were both surprised at their human forms, and were even more surprised with GLaDOS'. Tivona even went far enough to call GLaDOS' human form "cute". They all struggled to find Chell, but were many times unsuccessful, and Tivona decided that she had moved on from Aperture, thought GLaDOS and Wheatley believed that she would come back sooner or later. It turns out they were right, because, Chell was coming back to assist in the clean-up of Aperture Personality Vidette/Tivona is a loving and caring girl. She cared very much about her education, her favorite subjects being Science, Biology, and Chemistry. This drove her to start working at Aperture to earn money for school. She was involved in Aperture, and enjoyed watching the construction of many projects while doing her homework. While begging to be a part in controlling GLaDOS, she went as far as to say that Aperture was "her life" and that it mean everything to her. She is hopeful and faithful for GLaDOS. This was shown in a flashback, where, as Vidette was dying, she told GLaDOS that she sensed good and kindness in her and to stay strong. Trivia *In a flashback, Cave Johnson remembers that the first thing Vidette said when she saw Aperture was "Sacre Bleu!" *Vidette/Tivona has a heavy French Accent, causing her to pronounce things differently. *The name Vidette is derieved from Hebrew and means "Dearly Loved" while Tivona means "Love's Nature". Both meanings symbolize her Core Specialization and her loving personality. *Tivona says that she cares for Wheatley like a brother, but it is sometimes hinted she may have a crush on him. Category:Characters Category:Cores Category:Female